


I Am Not Alone

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Terminal Illnesses, and there are some cute parts, but it's not graphic, in which I make jack watch a sick kid die in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with a terminal illness is in the hospital. She knows she is sick and has accepted it. However a boy has taken to visiting her. He's nice and makes her happy and for the first time in a long while, she doesn't feel quite so alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So this story is going to be in little diary-like installments. Just fyi.

Eventually everything passes. The clouds, the sun, the wind and the voices in the hall. And as the days passed and time ticked on I realized I would pass as well. With each day my skin grew nearer to my bones and even when covered in blankets the cold never seemed to quite go away. And I was always tired. So mostly I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was awake time would pass slowly. It was winter now and the flakes of snow would pass by my window in little flurries. They brought their cold and movement and little dances across the sill as if someone was stirring them into motion. And eventually they would melt and then they too would pass.


	3. Chapter 3

The snow wasn’t falling today. Instead the sun shined on the pillows of white and lit up my room. In absence of the falling snow, a boy came to visit me today. It’s amazing how white his hair was. It was like the flurries from the other day. And amazingly his hands were colder than mine. When I asked him if he was sick, he just laughed as if I said something funny. He’s odd to say the least. I really do like his eyes though. They’re blue. Like the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

I had another episode today. I hate this. I hate that I’m not getting better. I just want to go home. Why am I so tired?


	5. Chapter 5

The boy with the white hair came and visited me again today. I really am glad he does. He doesn’t talk about how I’m sick or look at me like he pities me. He just talks to me. About the snow, about a boy named Jamie, about how he has wonderful friends who are like his family. But he doesn’t talk about how I’m sick. And it makes me happy. I haven’t felt that in such a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn’t come today. But somehow the snow outside keeps me calm. But I’m still lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

I actually slept well last night. I dreamt of running through golden fields under a golden sun. I wasn’t ill and my bones didn’t ache and everything was fine. Everything was fine and I was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack. His name is Jack. And his hands are colder than mine. His hair is as white as snow and eyes as blue as the sky. He is kind and doesn’t see me as a sick little girl. He tells me stories about adventures through different lands, and fighting a bogeyman, and flying through snow. His name is Jack. And for some reason the nurse couldn’t see him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack can do magic with snow. He made a snowman float outside my window. It was funny until it dropped on to a doctor. It was funnier after that. I haven’t laughed this much in a long time. And although Jack can’t bring the snow inside, because he knows the cold isn’t good for me, he’ll find ways to entertain me. Jack Frost is a magic man. And he makes me happy.


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted to play with Jack today but for some reason I got really tired and had to stay in bed all day. When Jack came he told me a story about a snowflake that never melted.  
It was a lonely snowflake that drifted on the wind looking for a friend. And for a long time it was lonely. One day it found some snow flakes that didn’t melt either. They were nice but it wasn’t the same as having a friend. The snowflake kept them near to its heart but kept on looking. And one day it found a snowflake. An odd snowflake, shaped unevenly, lacking in pattern, and smaller then the rest. But the odd snowflake looked out at the world with a sense of admiration and want that gave it a sad beauty. And because of this it shined. The lonely snowflake talked to the odd snowflake and learned that it was a wonderful snowflake. And they became good snowflake friends. But, the lonely snowflake would never melt. And the odd snowflake knew that. And so the lonely snowflake, who had found a friend promised he would stay. And it did.


	11. Chapter 11

I asked Jack if the story yesterday was about us. He smiled and said it wasn’t about me. When I asked him who it was about he said, ”Jamie”. But then he said, “but maybe it is about you too”. He was smiling softly but he was sad. I could tell.


	12. Chapter 12

Dad is crying. I wanted to say something but I’m too tired. It’s not really painful anymore and the sounds in the room are fading a little. And Jack is near my bed. I can’t see him cause I can’t turn my head, but I can feel the cold so I know I’m not alone. I can feel his hand hold mine and for the first time it’s as cold as mine is. And for the first time, I am not afraid to close my eyes. Because I know for sure, I am not alone.


End file.
